Reprobation
by lady-warrioress
Summary: After accidentally messing up a spell Raven is pulled into a portal that transports her through the large cauldron of the ancient wizard Mumm-Ra of Third Earth. Now trapped and with no memory of who she is or where she came from she must regain her memories with the help of the Thundercats. But Mumm-Ra has also taken an interest in her further complicating things.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Raven on her bedroom floor in the center of a circle of sand that she'd sprinkled on there a half hour earlier when she'd first begun to set things up. She had a book open before her as she slowly poured salt into a bowl set in front of her. She started to mutter something, trying out the spell she'd found in the book resting open on the floor.

The lit candles began to dim and a wind started pick up as she began her incantation. Things were beginning to become darker and creepier as a negative force started to slip in through the cracks, when suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door. Raven stopped in mid-chant, the candles returning to full brightness and the wind vanishing.

The girl stood up and headed toward her door to answer it and find out who was there. She opened the door to find Beast boy, the teenage hero who could take on the form of any animal he wanted, standing out in the hall. By the look on his face it was apparent that he was there for a reason.

"Hey, Raven," he said with a grin.

"Yes?" she asked him, her voice flat and not showing her annoyance at being interrupted. "Did you want something?"

"Want to play some video games with us?" he asked her. "We need a fourth player and Robin's off at Gotham right now visiting Batman."

"No." she said bluntly, her face having a rather unimpressed look on it. Why did he always have to bother her when she was doing something important? "I have no interest in playing any video games at the moment."

"But we _need_ a fourth player!" he exclaimed, seemingly determined to bother her more. "If we don't get one we can't play our online tournament!"

"No." she said again.

"Why not?" he asked her, disappointed. "You can't be doing anything _important_ right now." He started to try looking past her. "What _are_ you doing in there?"

"Creepy stuff," she said flatly. That usually sent him packing. Raven began to close the door. "Now is that everything?"

"No," he told her, stubbornly standing there. "It's not. What's with you lately? You've been acting weird the past few days and now you're in here doing creepy stuff." When he said that he made air quotes with his fingers. "You only do creepy stuff when you're hiding something from the rest of us. Don't you trust us enough to tell us what's going on? Even after all the times we've helped you out when you've had these problems?"

Raven sighed. "Beast Boy," she began, forcing herself to be patient. "It's not anything that serious and, no, I'm not trying to blow you off. It's not. I'm just trying out something and I need peace and quiet to do it."

Beast Boy gave her a look that said he didn't believe her but he shrugged and helplessly flung his hands in the air in surrender. "Sure, whatever you said, Raven," he said finally. "Do whatever you want." he turned and walked away, looking annoyed.

Raven closed the door without a word. She leaned against the closed door and sighed before she headed back to the magic circle to work on her spell. When she reached the circle she sat down in the middle and looked back down at the directions in the book.

"What I'm about to do isn't something you or any of the others need to know about, Beast Boy," she said to herself as she picked up the book and looked it over again. "This is just something I can take care of myself."

She set the book down on the floor and began to chant once more.

* * *

"Is Raven coming to join us in the playing of games?" Starfire asked when Beast Boy returned to the living-room where he and the other Titans had set up the video game system.

"Nope," he said, picking up his controller and sitting down on the sofa between the Tamaranian and Cyborg. "She'd rather hide in her bedroom and do whatever it is she does in there."

"But we need a fourth player," Starfire argued. "If she does not join us who will do it?"

"I don't know," Beast Boy said, looking annoyed as he began to hook the system up to the internet. "Why don't you just get Silky to play? You said he's good at it."

"Okay!" she exclaimed, suddenly happy at the suggestion and forgetting all about Raven declining the offer to play with them. The girl turned her head and called to her pet silk worm. "Silky, join us!"

The bug made a happy sound as it jumped off the kitchen counter and wiggled over to the sofa to join the other Titans.

* * *

Something was afoot, Mumm-Ra picked up on this easily. The obelisks outside his pyramid had lit up with electricity from the storm clouds which remained a constant above the obsidian structure. This activity woke him from his eternal slumber and he stepped out from his sarcophagus onto the cold black stone floor of his burial chamber moving straight over to the large cauldron resting in the center of the room.

The mummy raised his arms and blue and red fire rose from the bubbling water, creating a blurry image in the liquid. From what he could make out, whatever had woken him up seemed to be nearly completely out of his sphere of influence . He wouldn't be able to actually see it unless he did some real concentration.

"What is this?" he asked himself out loud. "What am I seeing and why have I been awoken by it? I cannot even make heads or tails of what I am looking at!"

He reached out a hand, using his magic on the water to try and make the image clearer. The only thing he accomplished from doing that was making a bright light explode out of it that nearly blinded him. He let out a yelp, putting his hand over his eyes and turning away from the cauldron to save his vision.

When the light died down, he chanced a glance, but still was unable to make out anything. Swearing, he turned away from the cauldron, annoyed that he hadn't been able to easily clear up what he was seeing.

Why in the world had he been awakened to even check it out if he couldn't even _see_ what is was the spirits had seemed intent on him taking look at? What had been the _point_? Well, he wouldn't find out just standing there and asking himself questions. Whatever it was it had to be evil because he was never awakened by something righteous! The only thing he could do was put more effort into making the picture clearer and once that was out of the way he could start to figure out a way to use it somehow.

Turning back to the cauldron, he raised his arms and began to chant.

* * *

Raven stood up as the wind picked up in her room again. She placed her arms out wide as she continued the incantation, voice rising and falling with every syllable. It wouldn't be long now, she getting so close to the answer, she just had to hold on a little longer.

"Open portal," she commanded, her eyes going completely white. "Bring it through and give me my answers!"

The space before her suddenly rent open and a swirling portal formed, flashing black and white as it grew larger, dwarfing her in stature in mere seconds. But suddenly something seemed to go wrong and inside the portal she caught sight of something moving, something long, and thin, and red. Just as she was trying to figure out what in the world she was seeing as large, glowing red, clawed hand came out of the portal and grabbed her before she even knew what was happening.

Taken by surprise, Raven didn't even have time to think as the hand which had grabbed her pulled her right back into the portal which closed right the very moment it did so.

Everything in her room fell still afterward, the portal closing as if nothing had happened. It would be a very long time before anyone realized she was missing at all.

* * *

Mumm-Ra's cauldron water was beginning to clear up very nicely and he finished up with his incantation. Thins were starting to look normal instead of looking like somebody had poured dirt into the water when the water suddenly started boiling rapidly. He stopped midway through one of the last parts of the spell and stared at the water, unable to figure out what was going on.

"What the-"

The water suddenly turned dark and shot into the air like a geyser, nearly soaking him in the process. he stepped backward, startled by this weird reaction. The cauldron never did anything like this before when he used his magic, what in the world was going on?!

Suddenly the interior of his burial chamber went pitch black, as a strange wind came up and blew out all the torches.

Just as the lights went out there was another flash of light that came from the cauldron and in that white appeared a large black shape that took on the form of a large sinister looking raven. The raven let out a loud screech that cracked the vulture statue erected on the left side of the cauldron. When this happened mumm-Ra felt a pain in his chest and he grabbed at his chest, falling to his knees.

The raven crying again made him look up just as the shadowy bird started to fall apart, starting from the head and slowly moving down its body to the tail.

Then there was silence and the torches in the pyramid flickered back on, lighting up the burial chamber once more. Mumm-Ra sat there a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened, before he finally got slowly to his feet and walked cautiously back to the cauldron to have a look in the bubbling water.

Carefully resting his hands on rim of the large cauldron he leaned forward slightly to look into the it. What he saw made his eyes widen in surprise and confusion. Floating the the water was the prone body of a young girl with purple hair and gray skin. She wore a black leotard and a dark blue cape adorned her shoulders.

She looked like she was dead, or at least unconscious.

"What on Third Earth?" he exclaimed, startled. "Who is this girl and where did she come from?!"

He looked up at the statues of the ancient spirits of evil but they were silent and he realized he wasn't going to get an answer from them. If he wanted to find out who she was he would have to get the answer from the girl herself. But first he had to get her out of there and make sure she was still alive.

Bracing himself with one hand on the edge of the cauldron he leaned forward and reached out to grab the girl. His gnarled hand caught hold of the end of her cape and pulled on it, slowly reeling her in toward him. Once she was close enough to get a better hold of he grabbed her by the front of her cape and heaved her out of the water, setting her carefully on the floor and resting his head on her chest.

Her heart was beating, rather strong actually. She was alive.

Mumm-Ra sat back up and stared down at her unconscious form. Now that he was certain she was alive what was he going to do now? Should he try waking her up? He wasn't sure if that was a good idea. She might attack him if he did that.

Well the least he could do is move her some place instead of just letting her lay on the floor!

Kneeling down once more he put his arms under her body and slowly lifted her off the floor turning toward his sarcophagus and walked toward it. He wasn't going to put her inside it but he was going to set her near it. A stone alter came out of the floor and he gently set her there. At least he could keep a better eye on her there until she woke up.

In the meantime he would just have to try to figure out how she wound up popping out of his cauldron in such a disturbing manner. Turning from her he returned to the cauldron and looked inside, his mind trying to form answers. His cauldron had started acting funny the moment he'd finished verbalizing the spell to make the image clearer. He wondered how such a simple spell had caused such an odd reaction. This had never happened before.

He placed his hand on the edge of the cauldron and leaned forward to get a better look, placing his other hand on his chin in a thoughtful manner. He wondered if he might have accidentally messed up the spell and opened a portal to another dimension. Either that or...

He looked up at the statues of the ancient spirits of evil who were still utterly silent. "Was she the one you woke me up for?" he asked out loud. He looked over his shoulder back at the unconscious girl on the stone slab. "If so... why?"

He couldn't think of an answer but something told him he had better find out son because he was sure the Thundercats would somehow wind up finding out about this girl and would most likely come there to deal with it. He frowned, this wouldn't do. He had to make sure that didn't happen, because it would only be a major inconvenience.

With that in mind he quickly put a blinding spell on the interior of his pyramid which would prevent the thundercats from using the sword of omens to spy on him and find out why the sword and probably the cursed she-cat Cheetara were picking up on an evil entity.

Now that that was taken care of he could focus all his attention on finding out all he could about this girl and where she came from. That is when she finally regained consciousness which might take awhile so in the meantime he could just spend a few hours sleeping in his sarcophagus. If she woke up before he did she wouldn't be able to get out of there anyway.

That concluded, he went to his sarcophagus, climbed inside and fell asleep as the lid slowly slid over him.

* * *

In the Cat's Lair the Sword of Omen's had woken Lion-O in the middle of a deep sleep, however when he tried to use sight beyond sight to find out why it had woken him he discovered he could see nothing. Confused, he set the sword down, trying to make sense of the weapon's sudden blindness.

What in the world was happening? Something was preventing the sword from working which meant whatever it was the sword was trying to alert him about must be important. But what in the world was it?

Lion-O intended to find out and quickly got out of bed and exited his room, heading toward the control room of the large structure. If Cheetara was awake and on monitor duty he intended to speak with her, as her sixth sense powers might be able to help him but if she was sleeping he would have to wait until morning to talk to her.

Luckily for him the female Thundercats was indeed up and working at the monitor. When she heard Lion-O enter the room she turned around and asked. "You're up late." then she said after noticing the troubled look on his face. "Are you okay?"

The Lord of the Thundercats walked toward her. "I need to ask for your help," he told her and then explained what had woken him up and the strange blindness of the sword of omens.

"What do you think could be causing it?" he asked her after he finished explaining it to her.

"I am not sure," she responded, looking thoughtful. "But the other times the sword has acted up is when Mumm-Ra has done something."

"Mumm-Ra," Lion-O said. "I should have known. What could that mummy be up to now?" He looked at Cheetara and asked him. "Have you felt anything tonight? I mean has your sixth sense picked up on anything?"

"I don't think-" but just then an image flashed in her mind. A large shadow in the shape of a Raven. Moaning, she grabbed the sides of her head and leaned over in pain.

"Cheetara!" he exclaimed, leaning over her worriedly. "Are you all right? What is it?"

"I..." her eyes widened. "I see something..."

"What are you seeing?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"It's..." suddenly the images stopped and she nearly fell out of her chair. Luckily Lion-O was there to prevent that. Her eyes popped open and she stared right at him. "It looked like a raven!"

"A raven?" he asked, surprised by this piece of information. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know," she said, rubbing her temples as he helped her sit upright. "It could mean anything. "

"It sounds to me like Mumm-Ra is dabbling in some kind of new dark magic," Lion-O stated. He let go of her shoulders and stood up. "We need to stop him before he tries anything." he helped the cheetah Thundercat to her feet. "Come on."

Cheetara followed him, though she had to ask. "What do you plan on having just the two of us do? Shouldn't we wake the others?"

"We don't have time," he told her. "If we woke the others we would just be letting Mumm-Ra use more of his dark magic which could only make him a bigger threat."

By then the two had reached the entrance of the lair but took a detour as Lion-O headed to the one "paw" of the station to reach the Thunder Tank. He and Cheetera then climbed inside the machine and drove off in it. Their destination: Mummy-Ra's pyramid.

* * *

"Young lady," a raspy sounding voice penetrated Raven's consciousness. It was deep and foreign sounding. "Wake up now."

Raven groaned, slowly opening her eyes. A blurred face which quickly cleared up appeared in her vision. Once her eyes were clear enough she found herself staring into the shriveled blue-gray face of what looked like a mummy wearing a red cloak. Two ruby red eyes lit with a strange power rested in the eye sockets of that mummified face. It was actually pretty unsettling.

Raven gasped and sat up, putting an arm up as if to protect herself. "Who are you?!"

Those creepy red eyes remained focused on her face. "I think the proper question would be who are you," he replied in that deep raspy voice. "Seeing as you're the one who somehow wound up appearing in my home through my cauldron."

Raven's purple eyes widened and her expression became confused. "Wh-what are you-" and that was when she realized that she was in some kind of Egyptian burial chamber. Her eyes came to rest on a large cauldron resting in the center of it with four large statues erected on all four sides of it. Oddly enough she felt some kind of strange sinister presence emitting from those statues. "Wh-where in the world am I?"

Mumm-Ra figured he'd at least give her the courtesy of answering such a question. Doing so would help him get closer to find out who she was and where she came from. "Third Earth."

"Third Earth?" The look of utter confusion on her face said all he needed to know. Wherever she came from, Third Earth most likely didn't even exist. Which meant she was from a completely different dimension.

Interesting.

"What is Third Earth?" she questioned.

"Before I answer your question," the mummy said to her. "I need you to answer some of my questions first."

She looked at him. "What do you want to ask me?"

The mummy met her eyes, his red ones locking with her violet ones. "Who are you and where did you come from would be a good start."

Raven fell silent, trying to collect her thoughts. She placed a hand on her forehead and grimaced. "I... I don't...I don't remember?" she said after a moment. "Everything's a blur, I don't know..."

"Do you even remember your name?" the mummy asked.

The girl's face took on a pained expression, as she tried to have any kind of recollection for a moment then looked at him. The only thing that seemed to be coming to mind was a dark room and a large red hand reaching out for her. "No, I don't remember anything."

The mummy's face fell and he sighed, turning away from her. "I guess it can't be helped," he muttered under his breath. He looked over his shoulder at her. "I guess I don't have any other choice. " There was a moment of silence as if he were considering something and making up his mind about it before he turned back around to face her. "What do you want to know?"

Well he'd already told her where she was but that was about the only thing she knew. She figured it would be a good idea to learn more about this undead mummy in the red cloak standing before her. "Why don't you start off by telling me your name?"

 _A/N_

 _This has been an idea that has been floating through my head for awhile._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Do you have a plan for when we reach Mumm-Ra's pyramid?" Cheetara asked as Lion-O drove the Thundertank toward the Desert of Sinking Sands. "If he's using some kind of new magic, it might be more dangerous than usual to go in there and fight him."

Lion-O didn't respond right away, as he was already working out their course of action in his mind. "I don't think he knows we're coming," he told her. "So it's likely we can take him by surprise, which will make anything new he's trying to pull off completely useless anyway."

"You sure about that?" she asked.

He looked at her and gave her a smile. "No" he responded. "but it's the best thing I could come up with right now."

Cheetara sighed and sat back. "Well, we still have awhile before we get there so we have sometime to think of a better course of action just in case that doesn't work."

He turned his eyes back ahead. "Right." then he asked her. "Do _you_ have any ideas by the way?"

Cheetara was quiet for a moment, giving herself some time to work some alternate course of action once they were inside the pyramid. "Maybe we should try getting inside through one of the underground passages you found when you did your trails," she suggested. "I'm pretty certain that he would not be expecting us to use that route as we usually go in through the front entrance."

Lion-O mulled that over and nodded. "Not a bad idea," he said. "Parking the Thundertank right in front of the pyramid wouldn't be a good idea anyway." he smiled at her. "Good thinking, Cheetara."

* * *

Mumm-Ra wasn't hesitant about introducing himself to this girl, though he was disappointed that the girl couldn't remember anything about herself or the events that had brought her there, so he began by giving her his name. "Mumm-Ra," he said.

Raven cocked her head slightly at the name and she looked like she was going to make a remark on how his name seemed a bit ironic but instead she merely said. "I hope you don't mind my asking, Mumm-Ra, but-"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why do you-" she raised her hand and pointed at him. "Why do you _look_ the way you do?"

He should have known she'd ask him that next, but then nobody else he'd ever met really seemed to care why he looked the way he did due to the fact that he was usually trying to kill them when he'd encountered them. It had been quite awhile before anyone had really bothered to make an inquiries about his looks. He figured it couldn't hurt to give her an answer.

"It's the price I have to pay for having the powers I have," he began. "You see, thousands of years ago I made a deal with some ancient spirits. I attempted to take out the pharaoh who just wouldn't consider the feelings of those under him." he turned away from her. "The thing was making the deal to stop the pharaoh resulted in my morality being taken away and me being reduced to well..." he held up a hand to look at the dry gray skin. "Well this thing."

Raven frowned, allowing his little story to sink in. She wasn't sure but something about it felt off and the way he told it, there was a tone to his voice that didn't sound right either. She just couldn't figure what it was or why.

"Why would the beings make you like that if you were using the power you asked for to help people?" she had to ask him.

Mumm-Ra looked back over at her. "Just because something is willing to grant you something for good, doesn't mean there won't be a price you have to pay for it," he reminded her. "Even with these kinds of things the ends can sometimes justify the means." he looked up at the statues. "and other times..."

Raven looked at the statues and seemed to come to some kind of conclusion. "Oh.. I see.."

He looked back at her, giving a wry smile. "Don't worry about it, young lady," he said. "I might look like a dried up corpse but I'm not in any kind of pain. I stopped caring about how I look a long time ago."

But even as he said this something in his eyes seemed to paint a completely different picture. He must have a reason for that, though she had no idea what that reason could be. Still, whether he was hiding something or not it really wasn't her business to try prying into it.

Mumm-Ra spoke again, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Anyway, girl," he began refocusing his attention on her. "It's not that important. Yes, I look like a shriveled old prune and yes I paid a huge price for the powers I have but for the most part it was worth it." He raised a hand. "Allow me to show you what I can do."

Just then the air above his hand lit up with a red light which formed into a kind of sphere that then rose into the air and moved around them. Raven watched it, her eyes widening. It floated around her briefly then rose higher toward the ceiling of the chamber before winking out of existence.

"Wow..." she remarked. "That was beautiful."

He chuckled, lowering his hand. "Nobody has ever said that to me before," he stated. "But thank you none the less."

"What else can you do?"she wanted to know, interested.

"Many things."

"Like what?" she pressed him.

Her interest in his powers was somewhat amusing and a little surprising. He figured she was only acting this way toward him because she didn't know what kind of a person he really was. If he could keep that information from her he could use her to his advantage in the future, that is if the odd feeling he was picking up from her proved to be more than just from the fact she was from somewhere else. He didn't think so though, given how she'd arrived there.

He said. "I can change my form."

"Oh?"

He smirked. "Yes, I can take on many forms. If I wanted to I could even make myself look exactly like you."

"Really?" a somewhat challenging tone entered her voice. "Prove it."

The mummy let out a chuckle. "As you wish." raising his arms his red eye suddenly lit up brightly his form began to change, slowly morphing into an exact replica of her. Finally he was finished and stood before her with his hands on his hips. "How do I look?" he asked, his voice exactly like hers.

"Impressive-" Suddenly something flashed through her mind, which had been triggered by him transforming and then talking to get. She grabbed her head and curled up into a fetal position on the stone, groaning in pain.

"What is the matter?" he asked, startled by this. He rushed over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are yo-"

Before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by the sound of something being knocked over. Mumm-Ra turned his head, spotting Lion-O and Cheetara standing in the entrance to his chamber.

He gritted his teeth, angered by their untimely interference. " _Thundercats_ ," he hissed. Why did they have to show up now? They were going to ruin everything!

The two Thundercats looked up toward him and paused briefly, as if they were unsure of what they were seeing. Mumm-Ra was still in Raven's form so it the look probably was confusing.

"Mumm-Ra!" Lion-O shouted, obviously getting over the sight of the mummy's weird new appearance. "What are you up to? I want an answer, now!"

"I have no obligation to tell you anything," Mumm-Ra shot back at him, his eyes glowing red. "as you are the one in the wrong here, breaking into my pyramid and coming after me when I have done nothing!" he raised his eyes which were glowing red. "If you wish to stay alive, I would advice you leave my presence and my home before I gave your face a new mouth!"

But Lion-O did not listening, pulling out the Sword of Omens and rushing around the cauldron toward Mumm-Ra. This of course caused Mumm-Ra to react by firing bolts of red energy at him, mostly out of defense. When the Thundercat raised his sword to block the power the mummy swore and took a step back, glancing over his shoulder at the girl on the stone slab. "Get out of here!" he ordered her. "You _don't_ want to get mixed up in this!"

Raven lifted her head, staring up at him then at Lion-O who had aimed his sword toward them. The sword shot energy back at mumm-Ra who was firing back. Raven had no idea what was going on but something should told her she'd better get out of there like he'd advised. She began to slip off the metal and ducked behind it and out of firing range.

While she was ducked down there she looked around for a way to get out of the pyramid from there, but she couldn't seem to find an alternative route aside from the one that would force her to have to go past the two fighting beings. She looked around the stone just in time to see Mumm-Ra's form return to his normal mummy body as he began to chant something. As he was doing this his body seemed to expand and grow taller and for some reason this triggered something in the girl's mind.

A large black figure back lit by red burst into her brain and she fell back, grabbing her head in pain as she let out a cry. As she fell over backward her body was suddenly enveloped by darkness and her eyes became nothing more than two glowing white orbs on her face. She screamed again, this time much louder and shriller.

Her screaming alerted Mumm-Ra who stopped in mid chant and looked back toward the girl, just in time to see a huge black bird shaped shadow shoot out of her and let out a screech before it flew at both him and Lion-O.

"No!" Mumm-Ra ducked to the floor to avoid the shadow bird but Lion-O was taken completely by surprise and knocked back toward the exit where he landed flat on his back.

Cheetara stared at the Thundercat lord then looked toward where Mumm-Ra stood. Her eyes widened when she spotted a figure surrounded by black but outlined by white slowly get up off the floor, their hand resting on the stone slab. Just then another shadowy bird burst from her body and flew toward the female Thundercat. Moving quickly she dodged out of the way of the black bird and dashed toward where the figure stood. If she could get to it before it sent another one of those birds at her she might be able to do something to stop it.

 _I knew it,_ she thought. _I_ knew _nothing good would come of this!_

Mumm-Ra spotted the female Thundercat and raised his hand. "Oh no, you _don't_!" he exclaimed, firing a blast of magical energy at her.

Cheetara jumped into the air and did a flip, avoiding the entire thing. She landed by the vulture statue and rushed toward the staircase. The undead wizard shot more energy out of his hands at her in an attempt to keep her from getting closer. He was pretty sure he knew what she was trying to do and he wasn't going to let her do it.

Cheetara pulled out her pole and used it to vault over him and land right by the girl enveloped in shadow.

"You stay _away_ from her, Cheetara!" Mumm-Ra shouted at the female Thundercat, turning sharply and firing red energy at her.

Cheetara quickly grabbed up the girl, giving little attention to what was happening to her or the black energy around her and then jumped over Mumm-Ra as if time were standing still. The energy hit the stone floor where she'd been kneeling just a moment before. He quickly realized what had happened and turned toward the exit just in time to catch sight of the female Thundercat grab up Lion-O and rush out of the pyramid with both him and the girl.

"No!" Mumm-Ra shouted, angered that the Thundercats had managed to get away with the girl. "This _cannot_ be happening!"

* * *

Cheetara didn't stop running until she got outside of the pyramid and reached the Thundertank which was park a pretty good distance away from the structure. By then the black energy surrounding the girl had died down and what was left was a pale skinned girl with blue hair wearing a black leotard and a dark blue cape. The female thundercat set both her and Lion-O into the tank and then hopped in herself seating herself in front of the controls and pulling away from the pyramid. As she drove away she glanced at the unconscious girl in blue. She didn't know why she'd taken her since she'd seemed to be attacking them along with Mumm-Ra but the way she'd acted and just the feeling cheetara had gotten from her had made her want to grab her and rush out of there. She didn't know why she'd done it but it didn't matter.

If the girl wasn't really a bad person it was a good idea to get her away from him before he tried to make her one. Now the question was who was she and where did she come from? They would worry about that once she got her and Lion-O back to Cat's Lair.

Something told Cheetara that this girl might be the cause of her vision of the black bird. Her powers had looked exactly lie the image she'd seen. She sure hoped she'd be able to find out more about her and she also hoped what she'd done didn't come back to bite them all in the near future.

 _Oh. Jaga, sometimes I wish you could talk to me like you do with Lion-O so you could give me some advice once in awhile._ She took a glance back at the pale human girl. _Right now would be one of those times._

Cheetara moved her eyes ahead once more and with a roar of the tanks engine, headed straight for Cat's Lair.

* * *

Frantic bloody images flashed in a synchronized succession one after another. Briefly they slowed flashing pictures of Mumm-Ra's powers, a large screeching lack bird and then a large horned black silhouette, set against a sharp red background. It let out a roar then turned, large bright red eyes staring intently sat something before a large flock of four eyed birds flew in front of it toward their target...

Raven sat up with a gasp, eyes wide, heart pounding in her chest. Breathing heavily she looked around herself only to find she was in yet another unfamiliar face, only this one looked like it was some kind of bedroom. Confused looked around, becoming aware she was laying in some kind of bed, climbing out of it she headed over to the window to her left and looked outside, spotting a pair of what looked like children playing on some kind of open parking lot.

She watched the two, noticing that they weren't children nor were they playing. They were actually some kind of fuzzy red and white creature. Like a cross between a lizard and a house cat.

"What the-"

The sound of a door opening behind her made her jump and she turned, just as a figure stepped into the room. The being, looking like some kind of duo color skinned female in a brown dress with brown and white hair, stopped when they saw her. "Oh, you're awake!" it exclaimed, it's soft and gentle. "We weren't sure if you were going to."

Raven stared at her, violet eyes wide. "What-who are you?"

The creature blinked. "Me?" she asked, putting a hand on her chest. "Oh, my name's Pumyra."

Pumyra? The girl eyed her up and down a moment before deciding this creature named Pumyra wasn't a threat to her. She allowed herself to relax. "Where am I?"

"Cat's Lair."

"Cat's Lair?" Raven looked around herself again.

"Yes," the creature confirmed.

The girl seemed to be trying to process what she was saying and put logic to it. Pumyra said. "Hey, why don't you sit down? If you have some questions you can always ask me, but first I want to make sure you're okay, is that all right?"

Raven gave her another once over and then nodded slowly. She sat back down on the bed and let Pumyra come over. The Thundercat started to look her over, making sure she was all right and didn't have a concussion or anything else serious.

Pumyra asked her a few questions as she checked her over, questions that Raven was having a hard time answering. She was asked her name, how old she was, and where she came from. The only question the girl was able to answer was the one about her age. The female Thundercat frowned, not looking happy about this.

She eventually pulled away, standing up and saying. "Well you don't have a concussion or a bump on your head. I don't know why you don't remember anything, I'm sorry. I'm sure it will come to you eventually so don't try forcing it, okay?"

Raven looked down at her hands and nodded. "Could I ask you a few questions though?"

Pumyra smiled. "Of course," she said. "But first I think you should rest a little. Cheetara said you went through a pretty bad ordeal," she put her medical supplies away and turned toward the door. "I'll come back later, okay?" when the girl nodded she continued but paused. "Oh, I'll be bringing somebody with me when I come back, I hope that won't be a problem."

It wasn't so Pumyra made her exit, leaving Raven alone once more.

The girl got off the bed and returned to the window and looked out. The creatures she's seen out there previously were gone. They must have had something more important to do.

She sighed and rested her head on the glass. As she did so she suddenly remembered what had happened before she'd woken up there. She'd been in a pyramid and the stricture's inhabitant had been showing her how his powers worked, then two being had attacked him and he'd fought back that's when she'd started having horrible flashbacks and her powers, powers she'd forgotten she had started going crazy.

Wait! She pulled back from the window. Mumm-Ra! Did he know where she was? Was he going to try to get her back? She didn't know but for some reason she hoped he would. She had more questions to ask him, so many questions.

Until then she would just learn all she could about the residents of this place named Cat's Lair. If they were all like Pumyra that wouldn't be hard. She turned away from the window, her eyes resting on the door.

While she waited maybe she should take a look around...

 _A/N_

 _He he he he._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mumm-Ra paced back and forth beside his cauldron, boney fingers grasping the sides of his head under the cloak. Those Thundercats had taken the girl and he hadn't been able to do anything to stop them. Now he would never be able to talk to her again or learn anything about her. Surely those blasted felines would do all they could to turn her against him, it was a predictable outcome.

He stopped, his hands falling to his sides as he clenched them into tight fists. He couldn't allow that to happen, not when he had so many questions.

 _That girl has some kind of power,_ he thought.

Mumm-Ra had felt it at first but it had been so hidden he hadn't been sure. When they'd manifested like that for whatever reason there was more to her than he'd first thought. The power had felt dark and even demonic, it was very interesting and he had to learn more about it.

The mummy looked at the statues of the Ancient Spirits of Evil he'd carved and positioned by himself millennial ago. Maybe they could tell him something about her? If her powers were indeed demonic, and by default, evil then they had to know, they _were_ all knowing or so they claimed. He wasn't sure about asking them though. The spirits had seemed upset with him lately and they might just punish him for it.

 _Now is not the time to fear them,_ he told himself, his red eyes falling on the statue of the Vulture King. _The worst they can do is exile me and that would do more harm than good for them. With me how else will they be able to spread their influence across Third Earth?_

That decided, he turned fully on the statues and raised his hands, calling out to the statues in a submissive tone. "Oh Ancient spirits, hear my plea! There is a girl with a strange power who came through the cauldron. Her powers are dark, evil, I wish to know! What is this girl and where did this power of her's come from?"

There was silence for a moment then a large wind kicked up, blowing his red cloak back away from his shriveled bandage covered body. With the voice came four voices booming eerily in unison.

 _"Mumm-Ra, we have heard your plea but cannot grant your request."_

His eyes widened in surprise. "Why, spirits?" he asked them. "Why can you not answer me?"

"The girl's powers are hidden from us," he responded. _"We know nothing of them. If you wish to know what they are and who she is you will have to learn it for yourself."_

The wind died down as the spirits faded away. Mumm-Ra's cloak fell back over his shoulders and he lowered his arms. He was disappointed. Not even the _all knowing_ spirits could give him answers. He turned to his cauldron, looking into the water.

"It seems it's up to me now," he said, raising his hand over the bubbling water. An image of Cat's Lair appeared in the liquid. "First; I think I should see what those cursed Thundercats are up to and what they are doing with her."

* * *

Raven had been about to leave the room to look around the building but had changed her mind about it. Her head was starting to hurt again and she didn't want to go out there and have some kind of mental episode like she'd had in Mumm-Ra's pyramid. That decided she sat back down on her bed and pulled herself into the lotus position. Plus she realized it would be very rude if Pumyra came back and didn't find her there.

Now would be a good time to meditate and hopefully that would help her calm her nerves and think more clearly.

Breathing deeply she cleared her mind of all thoughts focusing on nothing in particular as she allowed herself to relax. She started to feel much more peaceful now and less anxious.

 _Azarath.. Metrion... Zinthos..._

Images began flashing through her mind, one after the other. Each of something unsettling and horrible, getting worse as they continued. Raven gasped, opening her eyes and grasping her chest.

Just then she heard a knock on the door and turned her head toward it. The door opened just then and Pumyra came inside joined by another creature wearing with red hair, tan colored skin, and wearing a purplish one piece. This one was male and he had this intensely curious look on his face.

"This is Lion-O," Pumyra introduced the male. "He is the one I was talking about. He's the Lord of the Thunderclaps and he has some questions he wants to ask you."

"Hi," he said, raising a hand and smiling.

"Hi..." she responded, in a guarded tone.

"I hope you don't mind me asking you some questions," Lion-O began. "I just want to know what you were doing in Mumm-Ra's pyramid."

Raven just stared at him. How could she answer that when she didn't know herself? She didn't even remember how she got there. Why did it matter anyway? It wasn't like he'd hurt her or anything. He'd been just as confused about it as she had been. But she could pick up that Lion-O took issue with her being there, though she had absolutely no idea why.

"I don't know," she told him after a moment. "I don't remember how I got there."

Lion-O looked at Pumyra who nodded. He looked back at the girl. "Do you remember anything?" he pressed. "Pumyra says you don't, but I just want to be sure."

Raven looked at him. "I don't remember anything," she said. "Not even my name."

Lion-O sat down on the bed beside her then, still looking at her with probing brown eyes. "I know this is going to be hard," he said to her. "But take your time. You don't have to tell me everything now."

Raven took that to mean he thought she was lying. "I don't remember," she said again. "I woke up in the pyramid and that's about all I know."

Lion-O frowned at that but asked another question. "Mumm-Ra didn't do anything to you, did he?" he asked.

What was that supposed to mean? She didn't know but it bothered her. Why would he as her that anyway? "Mumm-Ra did nothing to me," she responded. "All we did was talk."

Now he was more interested. "What about?"

She didn't see how that was so important. "What about?" she frowned. "All we talked about was him. I asked him why he looked the way he did and he told me. That is all we talked about before somebody went in and attacked him."

The male creature looked rather offended about the accusation. "There was a very good _reason_ he was attacked."

She looked at him with a frown. "What kind of reason would _anybody_ have for attacking somebody who wasn't doing anything wrong?"

Pumyra and Lion-O looked at each other with strange expressions on their faces. Raven didn't know what those faces meant but she was pretty sure whatever they were thinking it wasn't anything nice.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, you see," Pumyra began slowly." Mumm-Ra isn't a good person and he's done a lot of bad things and hurt a lot of people on Third Earth."

Raven looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Lion-O answered that question. "Mumm-Ra is an evil being who only exists to spread his evil influence through third earth and snuff out anything good in the process. He doesn't care about anyone or anything, if he was being kind to you at all it's because he likely thought he could use you in some way to hurt people."

Raven frowned. "How do you know this?"

"Because he has done this kind of thing before." Lion-O then began to recount all the awful things Mumm-Ra had done to the people of third earth and the thunder cats themselves from brainwashing people to causing famine and plagues. Raven listened but was having somewhat of a hard time believing the wizard she'd met in the pyramid was the same person. He hadn't come off as evil at all to her. Maybe a little off but not evil. But she had only just met him so it very was possible that they were one and the same.

As Lion-O finished up his tales of woe Raven couldn't help but look at him with an empty expression. Oddly enough she was feeling somewhat defensive of the mummy, though she should not be. It probably was because she'd never seen him, but who knew? She didn't bother arguing with him about his claims, though. She would just have to find these things out herself.

In the meantime she would just go along with what these beings told her. When Lion-O finished his explanation he asked her. "Does this help you understand why we said he is an awful person?"

Raven nodded wordlessly.

"Good," he paused a moment. "Do you have anything else you want to ask?"

She shook her head. "No," she responded. 'I'd rather just lay down for awhile, I'm kind of tired."

"Okay," he stood up. "If you need anything just yell."

She nodded again and lay down on the bed, watching the two Thundercats walk out of the room and close the door softly behind them. Once they were gone she rolled over so her back faced away from the door and closed her eyes. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

Lion-O and Pumyra discussed the girl as they walked down the hall toward the control room where the other Thunderclaps were congregated. Neither were sure what to make of her or her strange case of amnesia. Had Mumm-Ra done that to her or had something else been the cause?

"But unfortunately I don't know what could be the cause," Pumyra admitted.

Lion-O frowned and rubbed his chin thoughtfully."It to be Mumm-Ra's doing," he said.

"Why would he want to wipe her memory, though?" The female Thundercat inquired. "Especially if he doesn't know anything about her either."

"That's a good question," he admitted.

"And you did say he seemed just as surprised as you and Cheetara were when she showed those strange dark powers," she reminded him. "If he didn't know just as we didn't know, he would have nothing to gain from wiping her memory. "

The Thundercat lord had to admit this was true but if he wasn't responsible then what was? Neither Thundercat could even begin to figure that one out.

* * *

Mumm-Ra had been watching the entire thing through his cauldron and he could feel anger rising inside him as Lion-O told the girl about all the evil things he'd done. Those cursed Thundercats were going to turn her against him before he could ever learn anything about her!

The wizard angrily struck the water, scattering the images. He swore as he turned from the cauldron. He should have gone after them when cheetara had run off with the girl but he'd used up too much of his power fighting Lion-O to do so. He looked up at the statues, frowning. Sometimes he wondered if his choice to get power was even worth it, given his twenty-four hour limit.

Mumm-Ra paced for a moment, allowing himself to release his pent up frustration by slamming his fist into his sarcophagus. It wasn't really important in the grand scheme of things anyway. After a moment he returned to his cauldron and brought up the image of Raven once more.

Now she was by herself and seemed to be sleeping. At least the Thundercats had left her alone now. Maybe he could try getting in contact with her while no one else was with her.

He decided against it. He knew if he tried to contact her in the thunder cat's fortress. The sword or omens would just tell Lion-O what he was doing.

How he hated that sword and it's wielder!

Mumm-Ra realized he would just have to wait awhile, though he could always do some other things in the meantime.

Kneeling before the cauldron, he reached down and ran a finger through the water, scattering the images once more. As he did so he began to mutter an incantation.

* * *

"Cheetara said she looks real strange, like she's all pale and wears some kind of gem glued to her forehead."

"Oh, Whileykat, surely she can't look that strange!"

"No, Kit, I'm telling you the truth! Cheetara said she even has some kind of weird bird shaped power!"

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Whileykit and Whileykat the twin Thunderkittens in the halls of cats lair talking about the strange girl Cheetara and Lion-O had found in Mumm-Ra's pyramid and brought back. Neither had seen the girl themselves and had been encouraged not to bother her, as she had not been in very good shape when the two adult Thundercats had brought her in. From the little they'd been told they could only take guesses about her or where she came from.

"Maybe she's an alien from some strange far off planet," WhileyKat said after a moment of silence. "Maybe that's why her skin is the color Cheetara said it was."

"And what planet would that be?" his sister demanded.

"I don't know," he admitted. "There are so many planets she could be from it could be any of them, maybe even one that's uncharted."

"Maybe," she had to agree. "I mean I've never seen anything from any planet like Cheetara described." She sighed. "I wish there was a way to find out."

"There _is_ a way!" her brother exclaimed.

"Oh?" she blinked, confused. "How?"

"We ask her ourselves."

"But we can't!" she exclaimed. "The others told us to leave her alone."

Whileykat smirked. "Since when did you start listening to everything the grown ups said?"

Well he had her there. She thought a moment and then nodded slowly.

"I know you'd see it my way." he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall in the direction of the girl's room. "Come on."

Kat's twin sister let him lead her down the hall, though she still felt a little uneasy about this. If the girl had weird powers like Lion-O and Cheetara had described this might end badly for the two. She just hoped the girl was friendly and wouldn't try attacking them with it.

* * *

 _He can't be evil like those cat aliens said he is, right?_

Raven ran the question over and over in her mind but couldn't come to any conclusions. When they had told her about the things he'd done she hadn't picked up on any indication that they were lying and there had been the fact that Mumm-Ra hadn't really been perfectly honest in everything he'd told her. She'd felt that he'd been hiding something from her but she hadn't been able to figure out what that had been. Maybe what they'd told her had been the thing she'd felt he was keeping from her.

It would make sense, but... She sat up and grunted in frustration. She wasn't going to figure anything out just laying there. If she wanted to actually objectively make up her mind she was going to have to go out and learn more it.

Right now it was only he said she said and that wasn't going to be enough, especially since the one named Lion-O had been in the pyramid and attacked Mumm-Ra when he honestly hadn't been doing anything. Maybe he and the others like him had only taken her because they were the ones who wanted to exploit this power she had.

 _After all, Mumm-Ra had been nice to me without even knowing I had any powers,_ she reasoned as she pushed herself off the bed and headed toward the door _. Maybe he's the good guy and these guys are the one who actually did all those awful things they've told me about._

Raven grabbed the doorknob but paused when she thought she heard movement on the other side of the door. Pulling her hand back she leaned over and placed her ear on the wood, listening. On the other side she could make out what sounded like whispered voices.

Frowning she moved backward and stared at the door, deciding her next course of action. She didn't know who was on the other side but it was obvious they didn't want her to know they were there. She was tempted to open the door and confront them but she had a better idea.

Stepping back she stood still, concentrating for a moment. That power she'd used in Mumm-Ra's pyramid might be controllable, maybe she could use it to teach these kids a lesson. Focusing felt her body begin to fade into black as she pictured the hall just behind whoever was on the other side of the door. The next instant she was in the hall, standing behind the crouched figures of what looked like two younger versions of the cat people she'd spoken to earlier.

"Do you see her?" the female one whispered to what looked like her brother.

"No," he whispered back. "She just disappeared!"

"How can somebody disappear?"

"Maybe she has the same powers as Mumm-Ra?"

"Does that mean she's evil too?"

"I don't know but-"

"Isn't it rude to talk about somebody behind their back?" Raven spoke up then.

The two let out a shriek in unison and fell over themselves as they spun around and stared at the pale girl, standing behind them.

"How did you get there?!" the male cat child exclaimed.

"Magic," Raven said dryly. "Now why don't you explain what you're doing sneaking around outside my room?"

"I well..." he seemed to be having a hard time answering her and his sister wasn't helping as she was also sputtering and seemed to be trying to hide behind him.

"We uh.. We were curious, we wanted to check you out."

"There are easier ways to check a person out than snooping around," she responded. "Or didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"We don't have any parents."

"Explains everything," she sighed. "Let's get inside, you can ask my about myself there and I'll try to give you answers, but I honestly can't give you many as I can't remember much."

"Oh..." the twins looked at each other. "Ok."

"You still want to ask me questions?" she was hoping they wouldn't to be honest. When they nodded she sighed. "All right. Let's get inside, but you have to promise to answer my questions too, deal?"

They nodded in unison once more. "Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, she can't remember anything?" Tygra asked after Pumyra and Lion-O had joined the other Thundercats in the council chambers. "Not even her own name?"

"Unfortunately that seems to be the case," Pumyra answered with a shake of her head. "We don't know why and she claims Mumm-Ra isn't responsible for it."

"But how would she know if she claims to have woken up with him looking at her?" Tygra asked. "He could have wiped her memory while she was unconscious and then lied to her after she woke up."

"Yes, that is possible," Lion-O agreed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "But the girl said he didn't even know she had the powers she has by the questions he was asking her. She told us he looked disappointed by the fact she didn't remember anything. If he wanted to know about them why would he wipe her memory and be unable to?"

Nobody could answer that question.

"There has to be a way to get her memories back, though," Panthro remarked after a moment's silence.

"Have you tried using the Sword of Omens?" Bengali spoke up. "It seems to be able to fix a lot of things, maybe it will get rid of her amnesia?"

"I don't know about that..." Lion-O took out the sword and set it on the conference table so they could all get a look at it. "The Sword of Omens may be powerful but I've never seen it restore anyone's memory."

"It couldn't hurt to try," Lynx-O encouraged him. "The sword's not going to injure her."

Lion-O nodded. "I can give it a try," he said, accepting the suggestion. "But only if she gives me permission. I don't want to spring it on her and frighten her."

"Of course," Tygra said. "We don't want to scare her off, she might just go back to Mumm-Ra if we did that, and with those powers of hers, who _knows_ what he could do?"

* * *

Mumm-Ra who'd been listening on their conversation via his cauldron, had to chuckle at Tygra's words. Send the girl to him? Not a bad idea, he would just have to give her the right incentive to do so, which shouldn't be too hard if he played his cards right.

Running his hand through the water, the image changed to Raven in her room with the twins. Mumm-Ra frowned. He'd been hoping that she would be alone so he could "help" her discover the "truth" of the Thundercats. With the twins being there he wouldn't be able to pull it off without them causing an inconvenience.

It looked like he was going to have to wait a little longer, which was not what he was in the mood to do especially with how interesting the girl and her powers were.

Frustrated, Mumm-Ra knelt down , staring into the water with crimson red eyes that lit up. If he was going to get a chance to put his idea to work he was going to have to do something to get rid of those two for awhile. He smiled, and he had just the very thing to do it.

* * *

"So," Whileykit said once the three were inside Raven's room. "What did you want to ask us?"

"Well," Raven leaned against the wall and folded her arms. "Who are you all and why do you all look the way you do?"

The twins looked at each other. "Ummm... didn't Lion-O and Pumyra tell you?" Whileykit asked her.

"No," she answered. "they were too busy asking me questions about who I was and what I was doing in Mumm-Ra's pyramid and if he had hurt me, which he didn't by the way." she was quick to add.

"Well we're Thundercats," Whileykat replied.

The name sounded familiar but she couldn't place it just then. "Thundercats?"

"Yeah," he continued with a nod. "We come from a planet called Thundera and we're cats."

"You all don't look much like cats," she remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we are," Whileykit spoke up. "We used to look a lot more like cats millions of years ago but we evolved. We're still cats, just not as catty looking as the kind you're probably used to seeing, wherever you come from that is."

"Where _do_ you come from?" her brother asked the girl.

Raven was getting a little annoyed with that questions because she didn't remember and it only made her more frustrated the more she got asked. "I don't know," she told him. "However I wound up here seems to have wiped my memory. I don't even know my own name or why I have the powers I do."

"Hey, speaking of those powers," Whileykat said, jumping on that. "Cheetara told us they're all black and look like some kind of bird."

"A bird?" Raven was interested in this. Every time she'd wound up using her powers her eyes had been closed and she hadn't ben able to see the form it manifested in.

"Yeah, she said it kind of looked like a kind of bird called a raven," Whileykit answered, trying to describe it to her. "You know, those big black birds that say "nevermore" or something like that?"

"Raven?"

The word seemed to have some kind of affect on Raven and her eyes suddenly widened as images started to burst into her head, one after another but in a confusing mess. She groaned, grabbing her head in pain. Not now, why did this have to happen _now_?!

The twins rushed over to her, worried by her sudden attackand the way she was hunching over with her hands on the sides of her head. "Are you all right?" Whileykit asked her.

"I- I don't know," Raven said, her eyes starting to turn white as her powers began to manifest. "You'd better get out of here, I think something bad is about to happen."

"What do you mean?" Whileykat wanted to know, her eyes widening. "You need help, we can't just-"

Black flames began to form around the girl and the twins backed up, eyes widening further. "Leave!" she shouted at them. "I don't want to hurt you!"

The two looked at each other. "We'd better get Lion-O," Kat said.

Kit nodded and the two rushed for the door. "Don't worry!" the female thunderkitten called back to her as they fled. "We'll be back with somebody to help you!"

As the kittens ran off, Raven fell to her knees, head grasped tightly in her hands. The flames around her grew higher and then in a flash of light dispersed. She fell over, unconscious.

* * *

Well, what was _this_?

Mumm-Ra cocked his head at the image in the cauldron. He watched the drama unfolding before his eyes with interest. This was unexpected but it looked like he didn't have to cause any kind of distraction to get rid of the twins after all. Raven's power's odd behavior had done it for him.

He smiled. Good. Now was his chance.

Raising his arms, he chanted an incantation then vanished into a puff of smoke once finished, which entered the cauldron, swirling around the image of Raven's head before vanishing inside in a flash of light.

* * *

Raven was floating. She had no idea where she was or how she got there and the world around her was an open plane of whiteness with no other colors. She couldn't leave the world orprevent herself from moving through it. Her body was stuck aimlessly floating through this white void with no end in sight.

However, before she began to panic about it, she noticed a figure floating ahead of her. It was static and turned in her direction, adorned in red. As she drew closer, she realized she knew the figure before her and she let out a gasp, surprised that he was there with her.

"You!"

Mumm-Ra, who was the other figure, smirked at her. "Hello, my dear," he said, his voice slightly distorted.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her body no longer moving forward when it reached where he stood. "and _where_ is here?"

The undead wizard looked around at the world. "Right now it's your mind," he explained, raising a hand. "Or it will be once your memory starts to come back. When that happens it will most likely take on the form of your thoughts and personality." he waved his hand over the whiteness which rippled at his touch like it was made out of water. "That is _if_ we can get you to remember things."

Raven hovered there, hesitating for a moment. Lion-O and Pumyra's stories about him were coming back to her and it was making her cautious. "Why do you want to help me regain my memory?" she asked.

"Why _shouldn't_ I?" he wanted to know, looking startled by the question.

"I was told you like to do things like this to trick people for your own gain." she responded.

His face took on a sad expression. "Now _who_ told you that?"

"The Thundercats-"

He laughed, cutting her off. "Oh, yes, the _Thundercats_ ," he said in a bitter tone. "Those feline humanoids who "rescued" you from me." he shook his head, looking slightly disgusted. "My dear, you shouldn't trust their words as they are so blinded by their own ideals and sanctimonious attitudes, they don't see the misery they actually cause."

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

He waved the question off. "It is not important right now," he told her in a dismissive tone. "We're not here to talk about the Thundercats or me for that matter. We're here to work on getting your memory back." The wizard turned toward the white expanse before them and raised a hand, his index finger out, tip glowing red. "Now, let's start, shall we?"

Raven also turned, her violet eyes focusing on the white expanse with him. "...All right."

* * *

The twins rushed into the council chambers, yelling at the tops of their lungs and flapping their hands, interrupting the older Thundercat's discussion of the girl. "Lion-O, you have to come _quick!"_

"Whoa!" Tygra exclaimed, standing. "Slow down, what's wrong?"

"The girl!" Whileykit exclaimed, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Something's happening to her!" Whileykat finished, pointing out of the room and down the hall. "You have to come quick!"

All the older Thundercats looked at one another then stood as one. "Lead the way," Lion-O ordered the twins.

* * *

"Tell me, my dear," Mumm-Ra said as he began to slowly work his way through her mind. "When you seem to have those attacks with your powers manifesting have you had any flashes of memory? "

"Well..." she paused a moment to think about the question. "I do kind of have some strange images flash through my mind like you said."

The lich glanced at her. "Can you describe them?" he inquired.

"Not very well," she admitted with a shake of her head. "They're just fast moving images. They don't even make any kind of clear picture."

"Well, it's a start," he sighed. "Describe them to me, any you can remember clearly."

"Well," Raven paused a moment and allowed herself to recall some of the images in her head. Recalling these images seemed to change the world around them, the whiteness beginning to darkened to grays. "I can remember one of them," she finally responded after a few minutes. "It's a flock of black birds and they have four eyes. They're big and they keep calling out." she thought longer, remarking. "These birds, I think they're ravens, seem to appear a lot in my mind when I get these flashes."

"They must hold some kind of significance to you," he told her, touching the fading whiteness around him as if logging down what she was describing. "Anything else?"

"There's this large, black monster," she said. "He also has four eyes and horns, like deer horns on his head," she frowned, not liking having to drudge up the image and tell him about it. "I don't know who he is but I don't like him."

Mumm-Ra glanced at her, looking thoughtful. Well _that_ was interesting. He wondered what this creature could be. If he got the girl to remember more he might be able to find out. "Go on."

Raven thought some more, the world around them growing darker and darker as they did so. Mumm-Ra found this to be interesting. The minds of the Thundercats which he'd invaded often, always were full of syrupy, sweet sugary bright colors. If her mind was dark, that might mean she wasn't exactly a sanctimonious do gooder like they were and this to him was very encouraging. She might actually turn out to be an evil being after all.

"There are some people I see sometimes," she said, describing a group of teenagers, each unique looking.

Mumm-Ra remarked after she'd finished. "Those might be friends of yours," he stated carefully. "If they are showing up often. Does this help you?"

Raven thought about the question. They did seem familiar, but she couldn't name any names. "Maybe."

He turned to her, touching her forehead now. "Think hard," he commanded. "If they are important to you it could be the key to you regaining your memory."

The girl allowed herself to think about this. She focused on each face individually and allowed herself to wait and see what kind of feeling she got from each of them. The masked boy in red and green with spiky hair made her feel relaxed, as if she was comfortable with him. The orange skinned red head with the green eyes gave her mixed feelings, a twist between annoyance and trusting. The dark skinned man with the white and blue robotic parts gave her a comforting feeling, as if this one would protect her any time and anywhere. As for the green one, she felt annoyed by him but also she seemed to know that even if he did annoy her he'd have her back.

"I think they _are_ my friends," she said, looking back at him. "But I can't remember any of their names still."

"But it's a start," he said, giving her some hope. "If you can recall their names eventually it will most likely be the key to enabling you to recall everything."

Raven wasn't sure about this as they were not the prominant pictures that came to her. "But what about the ravens and the monster I keep seeing?" she wanted to know, hoping he would be able to tell her something.

"If you believe they will enable you to recall things, maybe you should focus on them too." he removed his hand from her forehead. "I could try to see if I can use these images to break through but it would hurt and you might see some thing you're not ready to right now." His red eyes brightened slightly as the darkness grew and he thought he could make out black beings with red eyes hovering just beyond the veil between the duo and the rest of her mind. "But you would have to give me permission to do it."

Raven frowned and then shook her head. "I don't think it would be a good idea right now," she told him.

The veil grew thicker when she said this and he couldn't so the beings as clearly anymore. He sighed and nodded. "Very well," the wizard mummy said, accepting this. "We'll start small then. Do you want me to help you find out anything important?"

Raven said right away. "I'd like to remember my name."

He smiled. "I think I can do that."

* * *

The Thundercats found Raven laying prone on the floor of her room, having not moved from the spot since she'd collapsed there after the Thunderkittens had run out to get the others. Pumyra rushed to her and rolled her onto her back to get a better look at her. Aside from being unconscious, the girl looked fine but she couldn't be sure until she woke the girl up so she began to gently hit her cheeks, calling out for the girl to wake up.

After a moment she began to stir and then slowly opened her eyes and stared up into all the faces of the Thundercats standing over her, the same worried look reflecting on all of them.

"Oh, thank Jaga you're awake," Lion-O said seeing she was conscious and aware. "Whileykit and Kat said something awful was happening to you and we wanted to be sure you were all right."

"I-I'm fine," Raven said as Pumyra helped her sit up. She rested her forehead on her hand. "My powers just got a little crazy, that's all."

"Does this happen often?" Tygra asked her, looking thoughtful.

She shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "I can't remember."

Pumyra spoke up then, not wanting Tygra to press the girl further and risk the incident repeating itself. "It's not important right now," she said quickly. "What _is_ important is that you seem to be all right now." she helped the girl up and over to the bed. "Whatever caused you to have the attack seems to be over."

"What _did_ make it happen anyway?" Lion-O asked the girl.

"Ravens."

Tthe Thundercat Lord cocked her head, confused by her answer. "Excuse me?"

"We were talking about ravens," she repeated, looking up at him. "They were telling me what my powers looked like. They said it looked like ravens and that caused my powers to go crazy."

"I wonder why?"

"It's my name." She looked at the Thundercats who were staring at her intently. "My name is Raven."

* * *

Mumm-Ra hadn't been able to do much more than help Raven remember her name before the Thundercats had returned to the room and woken the girl up. Once she'd regained consciousness he'd been banished from her mind for the time being and returned to his pyramid. Even with that little bit of progress he felt like he'd accomplished something big.

The girl's name and the four eyed evil beings shaped like the birds that had begun to manifest in her mind was very encouraging. This girl, whoever she was, seemed to be more than he'd first thought. She really wasn't some kind of sanctimoniously pure being. She was shadowed by something sinister and it was pure evil.

"I can't _wait_ to see what else I can dig up in her memories," he said to himself as he returned to his sarcophagus. "It should prove to be very stimulating indeed."

* * *

"That's your name?" Lion-O asked her, looking surprised. "How do you know?"

"I remembered it," she stated, not telling them how she'd learned it. Mumm-Ra had wanted her not to tell them that he was helping her as he'd said if they knew they would try to prevent him from unlocking anymore. She'd promised him she wouldn't tell them. "Didn't you say you hoped it would come back? It looks like it is, even that's about all I can remember right now."

The Thundercats glanced at one another then Pumyra spoke up. "It's a start," she said. "Remembering your name is the next best step in getting the rest of your memories back. Before long you will recall everything."

Raven nodded. "I hope so." If what Mumm-Ra said to her was right she would, with his help. "It's getting rather tiresome having a blank slate."

"Well we had an idea about that," Lion-o said slowly.

She looked at him. "Oh?" she asked. "Do tell."

"We thought maybe we could help bring back your memory using the Sword of Omens," he explained.

"Sword of Omens?" Raven frowned. "How can a sword help me remember anything?"

"well it's not just any sword," Tygra spoke up. "It's a magical sword. It can do a lot of things."

She said nothing but she looked like she was letting his explanation sink in.

"But we'd only try it on you with your permission," Lion-O was quick to put in. "If you don't want to try it we won't."

"I don't mind," she said slowly. "If it helps me get my memory back quicker, I'll try anything." Wouldn't Mumm-Ra be surprised if it worked? He'd been so set on helping her he'd probably be relieved and she'd finally be able to answer all of his questions.

"Okay," the Thundercat lord said, looking a little surprised that she'd agreed so quickly. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm sure."

Lion-O took out the sword and raised it in front of him, placing the eye in full view of her. She stared at it, curiously for a moment

He called out "Thunder thunder thunder Thundercats ho!" and the sword grew longer, the eye on the sword opening and shining a red and black image that rested on her. The instant it did it was as if static rushed into her head, creating a mess of images that she couldn't grasp onto no matter how hard she tried. She cried out, grabbing her head as her powers suddenly manifested and flew at the sword, hitting the eye and forcing in closed in a shower of sparks. Lion-O was nearly knocked off his feet with the force.

"Whoa! What just happened?" Panthro exclaimed.

"I don't know..." Lion-O looked at the sword while Pumyra rushed over to Raven to check on her. "Some kind of black thing came out of her and attacked the sword..."

Cheetera and the others looked over toward her. Pumyra looked up and said. "She's unconscious. I need you all to get out of here. Now."

Without any argument the other Thundercats headed out but not before Whileykat asked, "Is she going to be all right?"

Pumyra looked up at him. "I don't know," she said truthfully. "We won't know until she wakes up again... _if_ she wakes up."

The twins looked at each other worriedly before they rushed out to join the others in the hall.

"What do you think?" Tygra asked Lion-O once they were all out in the hall, minus Pumyra.

"I don't know," the Thundercat Lord admitted, worried. "For some reason she is rejecting the power of the Sword of Omens."

"Do you think it's Mumm-Ra's doing?" Lynx-O wanted to know.

"No, I don't know." he admitted, looking down at the sword. "Maybe it's just her powers."

"Why would her powers reject the sword?" Panthro asked, unable to understand this.

"That's a very good question." The Thundercat Lord looked back toward the girl's bedroom, a thoughtful look on his face. "and I think we should invest into finding out the answer."

"Are you really certain this isn't the work of Mumm-Ra?" Cheetara questioned the male Thundercats. "Because this really does seem like something he would do."

Lion-O could only shake his head as he could not give them any certain answer. "I don't know," he admitted. "and that is going to be one of the things we're going to find out. " he turned to head down the hall. "Come on, we have much to do."

"What about Pumyra?" Bengali asked him. "Are you sure she'll be safe with that girl? What if her powers decide they want to attack somebody again?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Lion-O told the tiger Thundercat. "It seems to only be reacting to magic. I don't think her powers are going to hurt Pumyra seeing as Pumyra doesn't have anything magical on her."

The white tiger frowned and looked like he was going to argue with him but instead decided it wasn't worth it. He looked back toward the bedroom. "I sure hope you're right," he muttered under his breath.

"Let's go," Lion-O told the others. "the sooner we find out a few things the sooner we'll solve this mystery."

Bengali looked back toward him. "Right..." he then joined the others and followed the Thundercat lord down the hall. "Maybe Jaga can tell you something."

"That's a good idea," Lion-O told him, looking back toward the tiger. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

* * *

Pumyra settled Raven back in the bed, looking down at her with a worried expression. This girl, Raven as she called herself, seemed to have a lot of secrets about her She wondered what those were and even if they were worth learning. She also had some very dangerous abilities, seeing as they managed to reject and even attack the Sword of Omens and the eye itself. The Thundercat medic covered the girl with a blanket and sighed. She sure hoped whatever they found out wouldn't be something they'd regret learning.

 _I sure hope it's not something evil,_ she thought, as she left the girl alone in the room. _Because it would be a real shame if this girl wound up being the death of us all..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raven could sense the Thundercats were afraid of her now. She was perfectly aware of why too. She didn't know why they were blaming her, though. She hadn't forced Lion-O to use the sword on her like the way he did.

Previously after the Thundercats had left her alone once more after she'd lost consciousness and she'd dreamed, Mumm-Ra hadn't come into her mind again. Why, she didn't know and she'd tried to figure this out once she'd woken up but her only guess was that maybe he'd been sleeping himself or doing something else because he hadn't expected her to black out again so soon.

Whether that was true or not she'd been left alone in an awful nightmare with that horned monster. It had been talking to her but she hadn't understood a word it was saying. All that Raven did know was that the being was terrifying and the aura that was coming from it was also.

Luckily she had woken up before the beast did anything else to her but she hadn't felt much better as the awful feeling the dream had given her continued to linger, even hours after she'd woken up.

Now she couldn't even talk about it with anyone. The Thundercats didn't know about her dreams and she was wary of telling them about it. She was fairly certain if she mentioned it to them they would all think she really was some kind of evil monster. They might not even try to help her get her memories back.

The girl was seated on the front stairs at the entrance of the cat's lair, looking around at the world surrounding her as she considered all of this. The Thundercats didn't know she was even out there, as she had used her powers to exit the place but she didn't care either way. They would find her there eventually, if she didn't decide to go elsewhere before then.

At the moment she had no plans and even if she did she there was no way she would be able to do anything with them since she didn't know anything about this world she was in. If she wandered away from the cat's lair she'd likely get lots and be unable to find her way back. It was best she just stayed where she was and if one of the Thundercats decided to speak with her again maybe she'd ask them to show her around.

Or not.

Raven sighed and looked back toward the lair. She wondered what the Thundercats were doing in there now _. Probably trying to figure out what to do with me now that they're scared of me a and my powers_ , she thought frowning.

It hadn't been her fault her powers had rejected the Sword of Omens, something about that weapon had just not collided well with them. She hadn't had any control over what had happened and if they thought she had then maybe Mumm-Ra really was right about them after all and she was wasting her time sticking around.

But where would she go if she did leave? She didn't know where undead wizard's pyramid was or even how far from the cat's lair it had been erected. If she wanted to find out where it was she'd have to ask one of the Thundercats and she was pretty certain they wouldn't give her that information, they thought he was evil after all.

 _Though he's not the one treating me like I'm some kind of freak,_ she thought. _The fact I have these powers doesn't seem to bother him at all._

Maybe she should just leave this place and look him? Even if she got lost she wouldn't find him eventually and if other, more intelligent beings, lived on the planet besides him and the Thundercats one of them could probably be able to point her in the right direction.

Raven stood and began to descend the stairs but before she even reached the bottom step a voice called out behind her. "Hey, where are you going?"

The girl paused then turned to look over her shoulder, spotting the twins standing in the doorway of the lair. They were looking at her worriedly.

Raven was tempted to tell them where she intended to go but chose better of it. After all they were Thundercats and it was very unlikely the two would be willing to help her out.

"Nowhere," she told them both instead. "Where would I go anyway?"

The two couldn't answer that question because they knew she was right. She didn't have anywhere to go. They stepped out of the lair and came down the stairs toward her. "Well if you want me could show you around," Whileykit offered.

"Yeah, but we'd have to get permission from the others first," Whileykat reminded his sister.

Kit looked at him. "Now who's worried about getting into trouble?" she asked him. "We don't always have to ask them to do everything, you know? It wouldn't hurt for us to give her a tour ourselves."

"I guess you're right," he agreed. He looked at Raven. "Want to have a look around with us?"

Raven said nothing but she couldn't help thinking how lucky she was. Now she wouldn't have to ask. These two could take her themselves. She nodded. "All right, I'd like that."

The twins smiled, openly glad she'd agree to it and both grabbed onto her arms and pulled her toward where the Thundertank was. "Come in," Whileykit encouraged her. "We'll get some transportation and show you around!"

They led her inside where the tank was parked but instead of them going to it they ran around the vehicle and came back with what looked like surf boards in their hands. "Okay," Whileykat said. "We're ready, lets go."

Raven eyed the boards with uncertainty. "You're going to show me around on those?" she asked, pointing at the boards.

The twins looked down at them. "Yeah," Whileykit replied.

"How?" she asked them.

"We'll fly," Whileykat explained. "These are space boards. You ride them." he set his on the floor and climbed on. It rose in the air. "See?"

"Oh..." well now it made sense. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Sure," he assured her. "We ride them all the time. "You won't fall off, I promise." he offered his hand to her.

Raven hesitated a moment then took his hand. He helped her up onto the board. "Now hold on tight!" he advised. "Because here we go!"

Then with a whoosh of air the two were airborne. Raven held tightly to his waist, glancing down at the world below. She saw Whileykit on her own board, flying just below them. The female thunder kitten smiled and waved at her. Raven tentatively waved back then felt herself losing her balance and went back to holding onto kit's brother with both her arms.

"Don't worry," kat said, laughing. "When you get your balance you won't have to hold anymore, until then just keep your eyes ahead and your arms wrapped tightly around me."

Raven nodded and did exactly as he advised as the trio flew over the vast expanse of Third earth.

"Where do you want to go first?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she said. "I don't even know what's here."

"Okay then," he said. "How about the berbil village? They have a lot of interesting things there and I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

Raven had no idea what a berbil was so she could only take his word for it. "Umm, sure," she said. "That sounds fine."

"Okay! Here we go!" he signaled to his sister and then they changed coarse, flying off toward the village of the robotic bears.

* * *

Mumm-Ra was watching the trio through his cauldron, feeling slightly frustrated by it all. He knew if Raven continued to hang around with those Thunderkittens she would accept that the Thundercats were not the enemy and he was and he could not have that!

"I must do something, and soon," he said to himself as he watched the trio flew toward the berbil's village. "But for now I'll keep an eye on them and wait for the right time to take action."

Mumm-Ra knew exactly they were headed too so if he wanted to do anything he knew exactly where to do it. Why not? It shouldn't be too hard to get her away from them in the village he just needed something to make it happen.

The unread wizard spun around, looking into the darkness of the burial chamber. "Ma-Mutt! Here boy!"

A few seconds later Ma-Mutt, Mumm-Ra's mummified pet dog, came running out of the shadows toward his master. When he reached him he sat down and stared up at him, tail wagging, red eyes focused on the mummy's blue-grey face.

"Good boy," he said, patting the dog on the head. "Now, I have something I need you to do for me..."

* * *

Raven's first impression of the Berbil village was that of confusion. The creatures living in the town looked like robotic teddy bears, yet the twins insisted that these bears at food, which made no sense to her. If they were machines how could they eat food? When she quietly asked the twins they couldn't give her an actual answer either, making it clear they were just as unsure as she was.

The Berbils for their part seemed to be just as interested in Raven as she was about them. A crowd of the robotic bears had surrounded her and were looking at her in wonder, as if they'd never seen a teenage girl before. Quiet a few of the smaller ones were trying to climb up her cape and onto her shoulders.

"I think they like you," Whileykit teased her, giggling.

"Maybe," Raven said, making a somewhat miserable face. "But these guys are heavy!" she looked at the bears hanging on her shoulders. "Come on now, get down before to knock me over!"

"They've just never seen someone like you before," an older Berbil, this one a brown color, said, walking toward her. "They want to check you out and get a closer look. Don't worry, they won't hurt you, well not intentionally anyway."

Raven looked at the bear. "Maybe," she said, "but they don't exactly weigh as much as the bears I'm used to." whatever bears those were, she couldn't exactly remember other bears she'd been around but she was pretty sure if she had been around other ones they weren't robots that weighed a ton!

"Oh! I'm sorry." the bear looked at the little ones. "Come on now! Get down, you don't want to crush her, do you?"

The biddy berbils looked at the bigger one then at the girl before they all climbed down and apologized, putting some space between themselves and the pale girl.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," this bear walked up to her. "I am Ro-bear-Bill, I'm the head Berbil here."

"Hi," she said. "I'm Raven and umm..." she rubbed the side of her head. "I'm sorry, I don't remember anything else. My memory hasn't been working that great since I came here."

"That's fine," Ro-bear-Bill told her. "It will come back in time."

"Hey, Bill," Whileykat spoke up then. "Why don't you help us show Raven around? We offered to do so but we thought maybe an actual native would be able to answer any questions she has that we don't have answers either."

"I would be happy too," the berbil told them.

"Thanks!" the twins exclaimed in unison.

"Now, why don't I show you around the village?" Bill asked, turning back to Raven.

The pale girl nodded. "Thanks, I'd appreciate it."

"Come this way then," the robotic bear said, turning to head further into the village.

* * *

Ma-Mutt landed just outside of the Berbil's village. He hid behind and tree and looked out, watching the Thundercats and the pale girl whom they'd offered to show around. The dog remembered Mumm-Ra had described the girl to him and the fact he wanted him to tail her while she was being shown around by the twins, the mummy had even given his pet the ability to shape shift into non threatening creatures to make it easier for him to do so.

The dog took on the form of a Berbil and, looking completely harmless now, waddled into the village.

* * *

"These are the meat fruit trees," Ro-bear-Bill explained, waving his hands and one of the trees growing just outside the village.

"Meat... fruit?" Raven asked, looking at the trees uncertainly. "How in the world can you-" she stopped mid sentence when she saw the twins shaking their heads at her. "Nevermind."

"Yes, meat fruit," the robotic bear continued. "We also grow veggie fruit, bread fruit, and candy fruit."

"What about fruit fruit?" she wanted to know.

Whileykit slapped her hand against her forehead as her brother made a face. It was pretty apparent they thought her questions were going to offend him.

Ro-bear-Bill obviously didn't think it was that odd of a question. "Fruit fruit?" he said, rubbing his chin. "You know, that might not be a bad idea."

The twins looked at each other once he said this and sighed in relief, she hadn't offended him after all, that was good. Raven just shrugged unsure of why the gerbil would be offended by her question anyway. It was honest curiosity, she wasn't't trying to make fun of the bear or anything.

Ro-Bear-Bill continued on, completely unaware of the looks the twins had been exchanging. He began to talk about other things him and his fellow berbils had worked on, from the fruit trees to small forms of technology. It was all very fascinating, even if she had no idea how the bears had been able to create the things they did in a world that didn't seem to have much in the way of technology.

But how did Raven even know of worlds with technology anyway? She wondered this to herself but couldn't seem to drudge up the answers to this, though she was certain if she continued the tour of the robotic bear's village something would come to her.

"Would you like to pick some candy fruit?" Ro-Bear-Bill asked her after a moment. "It's all right if you do, we don't mind sharing at all."

Raven looked up at the trees, eyeing the multicolored fruits hanging from them. She still wasn't very sure about such a thing but they did look appetizing so maybe she'd try some. It couldn't hurt. So Raven headed for the trees, her eyes focused on the fruit growing a midst the branches. What would be the easiest way to get those fruits down? She didn't feel much like climbing the tree so maybe shaking it would work or she could take whatever had already fallen down.

But she did neither, something in her mind telling her the easiest way to get it down was to use her powers.

Raven concentrated, her mind focusing on the fruit on the tree, her brain mentally commanding that her powers get the fruit. Her eyes went completely white and she raised her hand, a black aura of energy forming around it. As she did this the tree she'd been looking at also became like her hand, being completely covered by the same affect.

The kittens and Ro-Bear-Bill stared at her in surprise, unsure how to react to this.

"R-Raven?" Whileykit said.

"Huh?" startled, the pale girl looked at the twins. When she did so her concentration ceased and the tree she'd been focusing on suddenly shook and then all the fruits on it exploded with a loud pop.

"Yikes! What was that?" the berbil exclaimed in surprise.

"What just happened?" Whileykat asked, confused.

"I think she just popped the candy fruit!" kit proclaimed, looking right at Raven.

The girl stepped back, her eyes at what the kitten had just accused her of doing. Before any of the others could say a single word she turned and rushed away.

Kat frowned at his sister. "You shouldn't have done that," he said to her.

"I.. I wasn't trying to hurt her feelings," his sister insisted. "I was just-"

"I know," he said, shaking his head and looking the way the pale girl had gone. "We'd better go after her."

* * *

When Ma-Mutt saw Raven run off he followed, still maintaining his berbil form. Since she'd managed to frighten both the berbil and the thunder kittens this would be the perfect opportunity to approach her, when she was alone and vulnerable.

The dog found her easily, thanks to Mumm-Ra giving him something with her scent on it prior to him sending the dog after her and the Thunderkittens. The girl was near a river, looking down at her hands as she sat on a rock close to the edge. By the look at her face, she seemed to be in some kind of distress.

As the dog approached her he retained the gerbil form for the time being, as not to frighten her. If she allowed him to approach her he would have taken on his real form and then Mumm-Ra could decide how to proceed with things. Right now the dog figured he'd just try to make her feel better, odd as it was for the undead canine to do so.

Raven must have heard him approaching because she turned and locked eyes with the dog disguised as a robotic bear. "Please go away," she said to him. "I don't feel like coming back right now."

When she said this the dog dropped the disguise, reverting back to his real form. The girl's eyes widened when he did this, as if surprised by the sudden change in form.

"You're a magic dog?" she asked as the canine approached her, sitting down beside her and looking up into her pale face with sad looking red eyes. "Then again I shouldn't be surprised, since this place seems to have a lot of magical or just illogical beings..." she reached up and scratched his head. "So what else can you do?"

The dog just looked up at her, red eyes locking onto her violet ones.

"Oh. Ma-Mutt can do many things, my dear." a voice spoke up.

Raven jumped, startled by the voice. "Who said that?" she asked, looking around herself. "Who's there?"

"Just me."

The before her very eyes a figure began to materialize beside the dog and after a moment it took on the form of Mumm-Ra, though he was transparent which meant he wasn't actually there but it was a projection. He smiled at her.

"Having a good look around the planet, my dear?" he asked.

Raven looked away, saying nothing.

"Oh, what' wrong?" he asked. "Don't you like Third Earth?"

"It's fine," she told him. "It's just... I'm the problem."

"How are you the problem?" he wanted to know. "What have you done that could make you a problem?"

"It's my powers," she explained. "They keep on manifesting when I don't want them to or when I do want them to they don't do what I want them to do." she looked down at her hands and balled them into fists. "I don't know what's wrong with me or why I can't control them. I must have had them all my life, I mean."

"I understand," he cut her off.

The pale girl looked up at him curiously. "You do?"

"Of course," he replied, "Do you really think I mastered my powers overnight?"

Raven said nothing in answer to that question and he seemed to get that she actually had a smirked. "It wasn't as easy as I make it look, my dear."

Raven looked away, her eyes falling back on Ma-Mutt whom she'd absentmindedly been scratching behind the ears as they spoke, as she allowed that to sink into her mind. That should have been obviously but she had probably thought it hadn't been for him because he seemed so skilled in his abilities and it looked so easy.

"So., why aren't you with those Thundercats?" he asked her. "Did something happen? Is that why you mentioned your powers?"

She didn't look at him but nodded.

"What happened?" when she hesitated he said. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Well, the Thunderkittens had offered to show me around and they took me to this place called the Berbil village," she began her story. "And while I was there the leader of the village showed me all the trees they have there that grow some very odd fruit. When he asked me if I wanted to pick some I tried using my powers to bring them down off the trees and..." she sighed. "I must have done it wrong because I blew them up."

"The trees?"

"No, the fruit on the trees," she responded. "I didn't mean to do it but it just happened and now..." the pale girl looked at him. "I think they're afraid of me."

"That might not be a bad thing," he said. When she looked at him he explained. "If they are afraid of you they will respect you and it will be far less likely that they will try anything to hurt you. You should be grateful."

" _Why_ would I be grateful?" she wasn't following his logic as it made very little sense to her but maybe he knew something she didn't. "They will just try to think of a way to get rid of me if I do that."

"No, I don't think they will," he smirked. "If they tried that they know it will just send you back to me and they don't want to have you doing that since I'm evil and such."

Raven still wasn't sure why they thought he was evil as he didn't come off as evil to her even now. Sure there was that little bit of caution she felt around him but it could be about anything. Right now he was the only one that wasn't put off by her strange powers and she appreciated that.

"So what should I do then?" she asked him.

"For now, you mean?" he asked her. "I think you should go back to the Thunderkittens because Ii'm sure they will be looking for you and they won't be happy if they can't find you." when he saw the look on her face he elaborated. "If you don't they will just go looking for you and very likely blame me for you go missing."

Raven didn't want that to happen so she nodded and sighed. "All right," she said. "I'll go back to them." but she wasn't happy about it.

"Raven!" a voice spoke up coming from back in the direction of the Berbil Village.

Mumm-Ra frowned. "It looks like you'll have to go to them sooner than you might want to," he stated, his tone growing bitter. "Better go join them before they blame me for your disappearance."

Raven nodded and got up, giving Ma-Mutt one last pat on the head before she headed off to rejoin the Thunderkittens. She found them easily and as she drew closer to them Whileykit rushed up to her, a worried look on her face as she asked the girl. "Are you okay?" she asked, "you ran away before we could stop you."

"I..." Raven looked away from her. "I thought what my powers did have scared you and you didn't want me around anymore."

"No, of course not!" she insisted. "We wouldn't do that."

She looked at her, confused and unsure. Was this girl telling the truth or only saying that to make her feel better and want to go with them? "Do you mean that?" she asked her.

"Of course," the female thunder kitten told her. "Why wouldn't I?"

Raven said. "Well. Because of what happened back in the berbil village..."

"It was an accident," Whileykat told her. "Your powers acted up, that's all. You didn't do it on purpose."

That was true, she hadn't. "That's right, it was an accident," she agreed with them. "Why would I do something like that intentionally anyway? I have no reason to do such a thing to anyone."

"Well nobody thought you had," Kat told her. "Ro-bear-bill didn't think you had either and he was worried about you."

"He was?"

The twins nodded. "He wants you to come back so he could tell you himself."

Raven looked unsure about this statement but who was she to question it? She didn't even know the berbil as she had just met him so maybe thy were right. "He doesn't have anything to say," raven told them. "It was my fault, I should apologize."

"If that's what you want to do, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Whileykit turned to head back. "Come on then."

000

Mumm-Ra watched them through the cauldron, a wicked smile on his face. "Yes, Raven, head back with them," he said. "But just remember, if they ever knew the entire extent of your powers they would turn on you faster than it takes for you to blink."

The very thought of that gave him a great amount of pleasure and he would have loved for it to happen that very moment but he figured he'd bide his time that way they would have a chance to turn on her on their own. If he attempted to speed up the process they would all become suspicious and figure out what was going on. But he didn't really need to do anything, the girl's powers were doing all the work for him.

Maybe, though, he should do a little meddling with this? Maybe he could ensure her powers did cause the Thundercats to stop trusting her and send her running right into his shriveled up arms?

He smirked. Why not? And while he was doing that he could also help her regain more of her memories. It would prove to her that he was her friend and the Thundercats were her enemies.

The wizard allowed himself to imagine the possibilities. If he did it right he'd ensure that the girl would come to the conclusion that he was her friend, her only friend. But to accomplish this he would have to do just a little manipulating, use a little magic.

Raising his arms over the cauldron he began a chant in a long dead language.

 _I hope you don't mind, my dear, but in order for me to ensure you don't become friends with those wretched Thundercats I'm going to have to do a little bit of tweaking to your powers. No ill will towards you intended, I just don't want you getting too close to them_.

A dark cloud of blackness rose from the cauldron in a swirling mass. It swirled around in a chaotic spiral for a few seconds before it rose into the air and vanished out of the small window near the top of the pyramid.

Mumm-Ra watched it with a twisted smile on his face.

 _Now, I wait._

He turned back to the cauldron, bringing up another image. "In the meantime, why don't I check and see what the other Thundercats are doing..."

 _A/N_

 _I am sorry this chapter took so long to get finished. I've been distracted by a game I downloaded and it has been taking up all of my time._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Raven and the twins left the Berbil village not too long after they'd returned to Ro-Bear-Bill and Raven had explained to him what had happened to the fruit trees. The bear robot had been very understanding and and told her not to worry about it. She hadn't done it on purpose and it was very nice of her to apologize for it.

The Thunderkittens had decided to show her other places and wanted to show her the other building the Thunderians had erected on the planet, The Tower of Omens.

"You'll really like it," Whileykit assured her as the trio rode the Thunderkitten's space boards to the building. "It's got a bunch of things Cat's Lair doesn't."

The girl nodded, certain that what the cat girl was saying was true. She didn't have a reason to not believe her. They'd said good things about the Berbil village which were true even if she had popped a whole tree full of candy fruit, so she was sure that this was the truth as well.

"How long will it be before we arrive?" she wanted to know.

"Not too much longer," Whileykat responded. "You'll know it when you see it."

Raven was about to respond to that but then she noticed something. "What's that?" she asked.

"What's what?" Kat asked.

"That!" Raven pointed ahead of them.

The twins looked ahead and spotted a what looked like a storm forming a few hundred yards in front of them. As they drew closer the wind began to pick up.

"I don't like the looks of this," Whileykit stated. "It looks like a bad storm is coming up." she looked at her brother. "Let's try to go around it."

He nodded. "Right," he agreed. "No sense getting caught in it."

The trio changed their course, moving the space boards slightly to the right, hoping to just avoid the brunt of the storm by getting out of way completely. However the storm seemed to have a mind of it's own and followed them, overtaking the two Thunderkittens and their human passenger before they could get anywhere.

"Whoa! hold on!" Whileykat exclaimed seconds before they were hit.

The wind slammed into the space boards like a wave, knocking them back and nearly causing their riders to topple pff. Unforunately Raven wasn't so lucky and actually was knocked off the broad and sent plummeting toward the ground.

"Raven!" Whileykit exclaimed as she dangled from her own board.

"I'll get her!" the female Thundercat's twin called at his sister as he, gripping the board tightly and kneeling down on it to prevent himself from falling off, flew after the human girl.

"Hurry!" she called after him.

Whileykat heard her but didn't respond, he was too focused on catching Raven before she hit the ground. He knew the fall would kill her if he didn't and he didn't want that. When he was close enough to her he called out. "Take my hand!" as he gripped the board with one hand and he reached out with the other.

Raven's hand was stretched out to grab his but just before he could do so an orb of dark energy surrounded her and then it along with the girl inside vanished. Whileycat's eyes widened as this happened and then he pulled up, rejoining his sister who demanded to know where Raven was.

"I don't know," he told her, his voice shaking. "She just disappeared."

"What?!" Whileykit exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise. "How would she just disappear? Did you lose her in the trees? Is she on the ground?"

Her brother shook his head. "No... this blackness just swallowed her up and vanished with her inside of it."

"Black orb?!" Kit yelped. "Do you think Mumm-Ra was being it? Do you think he's taken her somewhere?"

The thunderkitten's twin could only shake his head. "I... I don't know..."

Whileykit grabbed is arm. "Then we'd better head back the Cats Lair and let Lion-O and the others know about this!"

Her brother nodded but gave no response. As the two quickly flew back home, Whileykat just couldn't shake the feeling that there was more going on with the incident than just their greatest enemy involving himself. That dark energy hadn't even felt like the undead wizard's, it had felt... demonic.

"Wait!" her suddenly exclaimed.

Kit stopped her board and looked back at her brother. "What is it?" she asked.

"The both of us don't need to go back and tell them what happened," he responded. "There's no need for both of us to go back. I'll stay behind and see if I can find her."

His sister looked at him with uncertainty. "Are you sure about that?" she asked him.

He nodded. "I'm sure." when he saw the look on her face he gave a slight smile. "I'll be fine, don't worry about it. What could happen?"

* * *

Raven had lost consciousness after the dark energy had formed around her so when the energy that had covered her disappeared and she lay safely on the forest floor as the energy had set her down on the grass. It would be awhile before she woke, however, not that that would have done much good as she would have been lost either way. Not that it mattered as her stay in the forest was cut short due to a timely observation from the Mutant named Monkian.

The Plun-Dar native had been out doing a routine scout trip, making sure none of the Thundercats were in the mutant's territory when he'd caught sight of Raven's body laying prone on the ground. Curious, he swung down from the tree he'd been perched in to get a closer look.

The Mutant leaned over her body, looking a little surprised at what he saw. A pale human girl in a black leotard and a dark blue cape. Curious he poked her with his finger. "Hello," he said, a bit cautiously. "Are you awake?"

The girl, being unconscious, could not give Monkian an answer. He gave her another poke then leaned closer to get a better look at her face. Nope, she most definitely wasn't awake. The Mutant leaned back, looking around uncertainly, as if expecting something to come out and chase him away from her but nobody was there, thankfully.

That worry about of the way the Plun-Dar Mutant realized he really should do something about his new find. He could just leave her there but something about her kept him from doing so. Maybe it was due to her looks or something else but he just had a feeling the other Mutants might be interested in this girl. That decided he gathered the girl up and climbed into the trees, jumping from branch to branch back to Castle Plun-Darr.

* * *

Whileykat had flown his spaceboard into the forest to look for Raven, he'd arrived at the spot where she'd landed just in time to see Monkian gather her up and take off with her.

 _Uh oh..._

This wasn't good. If Monkian took her back to the Mutant's castle and found out about her powers, who knew what they would do to her? He was going to have to get her back before they did. There was no other option.

 _Maybe I should go back to Cats Lair and get help..._ but he instantly shot down the idea. By the time they got a plan together to do so the mutants could have done who knows what to Raven? No, he was going to have to save her himself, he didn't have another choice.

 _Hold on, Raven, I'll save you._

* * *

Okay, this was a very unwelcome inconvenience, Mumm-Ra realized as he watched Monkian take off with the girl. Those idiots were the last people he wanted that girl to fall into the hands of. Now he was going to have to do something about it.

 _That shouldn't be too hard,_ he told himself After all, the Mutants did what he told them to do most of the time but if they showed their true colors to her and then she found out they worked for him she might decide he really _was_ evil and wouldn't want anything to do with him. He would just have to "rescue" her in a way that would not arouse suspicion even if it meant making things very uncomfortable for his "comrades".

The ancient wizard wasn't worried about their feelings, seeing as they never had the courage to stand up to him anyway. His reputation with them would stay the same. Neither party actually liked the other in reality and neither him or the mutants made that a secret, especially when it concerned mutants like Vultureman who was always trying to overthrow everybody.

 _If he got is hands on that girl, he would try to use her for that purpose,"_ he thought as he paced around the cauldron. _I will not have it. No feather brained abomination like him will ever be allowed to lay a claw on her for any reason!_ He paused, clenching his fist tightly in anger. "Don't even think about it!"

Mumm-Ra turned to the statues of the ancient spirits of evil and raised is arms, chanting a mantra before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Monkian took Raven all the way back to Castle Plun-dar without incident. Whileykat however had followed him all the way, staying a safe distance away until he felt it was safe to try to get the girl away from him. He carried her into the building which caused quite a few of the other mutants in the building to stop and stare when they saw what he held in his arms.

"Don't just stand there!" he shouted at them. "Get Slithe! Tell him I have something he might be interested in seeing."

The group of mutants turned tail and ran off to get the Mutant leader.

A little while later Slithe, the lizard-like Mutant leader, came down to meet his subordinate who was waiting for him at the castle entrance. "All right, Monkian, that had better be important-" he paused when he saw him holding the pale girl in his arms. "Who is that?"

"I don't know," he explained, looking down at the girl he held. "I found her in the woods and something about her just told me to bring her here and show her to you."

"Oh?" Slithe walked toward im to get a closer look, stopping when he stood right in front of the primate mutant and the girl in his arms. He looked down at her, studying her for a few moments. He took in her pale skin, black and blue outfit, and the red gem on her forehead. "Hmmm..."

The gem on her forehead made him the most curious and he reached out with his index finger to touch it but when his finger touched the smooth surface of it there was a bright red light that flashed before his eye. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, stepping backward.

Monkian stared at him. "What?"

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"See what?" the other mutant questioned him. "I didn't see anything."

"You didn't see that light just now?" Slithe demanded, unable to believe the other mutant's words. He pointed at the gem on the girl's forehead. "The light that came from _this_ thing!"

The mutant primate only shook his head. "Nope," he said. "it must have been your imagination."

Slithe frowned, it hadn't been his imagination! He'd really seen it, so then why hadn't monkian? It made no sense.

"Well, what do you want me to do with the girl?" he asked, breaking into his thoughts. "she's starting to get heavy."

"Hrr just put her somewhere where she can't cause any trouble," Slithe finally responded. "and don't drop her. The last thing we need is for her to wake up and cause unwanted trouble."

"Okay," Monkian walked off with the girl.

Slithe watched him go, frowning to himself. There was something very wrong with that girl and something told him he was going to regret ever allowing Monkian bring her into the castle. He would just have to keep a close eye on her while she was there and if she wound up being a bigger problem than she seemed to be at the moment he would be sure to deal with it before it got even greater.

Going by what he'd seen that Monkian hadn't, that might not be too far off the mark.

* * *

 _Wake up..._

Raven could hear a voice calling to her. In her dream she turned, spotting a familiar red cloaked figure standing a short distance away from her.

"Mumm-Ra?" she said, moving toward him but finding she was going nowhere. She stopped, looking down at her feet. She stared in horror as four red eyes appeared below her and a menacingly low male voice began to speak into her mind.

 _ **"Daughter, did you really think you could run from me?!"**_

She gasped, a projection of images flashed in her mind and in the world around her. She saw the world burning, stone statues of people that looked familiar, and many ravens with four red eyes flying around her, screeching menacingly.

Raven grunted, putting her hands over her ears to block out the sounds. The dark, booming voice was in her head, growing louder. "Stop it!" she shouted at it. "Get away from me!"

 _ **"Hahaha! You can't get rid of me with just a command, daughter!"**_

"Go away!" she shouted. "Just go away!"

Suddenly she was awake, her eyes opening on the face of what looked like a gigantic vulture. She gasped and lashed out with her hand, her palm becoming covered in black energy which exploded when it made contact with the giant avian's face.

"ARGH!" the creature screeched, backing off, their hands over their face. "My eyes!"

She stared at the being, eyes wide. What was this thing? She noticed a second later she seemed to be in some kind of building. and where the heck was she?! Why did it seem she was always waking up in other people's houses?

Well she had no intention of staying there, where this was.

Raven jumped up and rushed toward the door.

"Wait!" she heard the bird thing call after her.

No chance, she was out of there Without looking back she charged out of the open doorway and down a damp, stone hallway, passing by others rooms but not stopping to look inside of them. She heard yelling as she passed by some of the room and pounding feet. Just great, they were chasing after her.

Well no, no way was she going to let them catch up with her. she concentrated, putting her hand out in front of her. She had to get out of there, maybe her powers...

They weren't working!

"Come on!" she exclaimed, concentrating hard. "Work!"

But her powers weren't working and they seemed to have left her which meant she would have to try to escape from this place another way before that bird creature or any of the other creatures in this place managed to stop her.

"Hold it right there, young lady!" a voice called out to her, startling her and making her almost trip over her own feet. She yelped and flapped her arms to maintain her balance, barely avoiding collision with a wall.

Raven turned, looking in the direction the voice had come from. She spotted a creature, it looked like a humongously fat lizard, pointing some kind of rifle in her direction. She froze, not wanting the creature to start firing.

 _So close!_ she thought, frustrated. _I was so close!_

"Now, you just stay there," the lizard ordered as he slowly walked over to her. "I don't want to shoot you but I will if I have to."

Like she was that stupid, she thought watching him come toward her. Not with her powers deciding they didn't want to work for her at that moment. Why did they have to manifest when she didn't want them to but when she chose to try using them they decided to betray her? It was like this entire world was out to get her.

The creature had nearly reached her when suddenly his weapon was enveloped by black energy. The weapon exploded in his hand and he let out a yelp, dropping it to the ground.

"What the-" he exclaimed, staring at the charred weapon in surprise before turning his attention on Raven, look that could only be described at fear crossing his face _. "You!"_

The girl had no idea why he looked like that but she took advantage of the fact he was distracted and took off even as he yelled for her to come back.

"Stop her!" he called out. "Don't let her escape!"

He needed have worried too much her getting away. The girl's path was suddenly blocked by a figure covered in fur. The girl stopped dead in her tracks and stared up into the face of Jackalman who leered down at her, smiling wickedly.

"Going somewhere?"

Raven backed away from him, mind racing, hoping to come up with a way around this guy in the next five seconds before that lizard man caught up with her.

"I-'

He lunged at her. she jumped backward, getting out of range. As he turned to attempt another go she rushed sideways, taking off toward a window not too far away from the exit. But she never reached it. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and pulled backwards, two large muscular hands wrapping around her body to prevent her from struggling.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed, still making a vain attempt to free herself.

"Hold still!" her captor ordered, tightening his grip on her. "You're not going to get away, so just stop."

Raven didn't agree with that statement, even as he squeezed her tighter. She tried concentrating, tried using her powers, but they were not cooperating again and nothing happened.

"Good work, Monkian," the voice of slithe spoke up behind them."You got her. Don't let her get away, she's given us enough trouble so as it is."

"Don't worry, Slithe," her captor responded. "She's not going anywhere."

* * *

Whileykat crouched outside of Castle Plun-Darr, hidden from view behind some shrubbery, unaware of the events going on inside, but determined to get in and rescue Raven from the mutants. He didn't want them to have a hold of her for too long, who knew what they would do to her if they found about about her strange powers. They might force her to use her powers against the Thundercats and if she didn't they could very well kill her.

 _I can't let that happen,_ he told himself. _I have to save her!_

He reached into the pouch around his waist and looked at the pellets he had stored inside, trying to get an idea. However none of the ones in his possession were very useful for what he wanted. He sighed and put them back inside, realizing he would have to think of another way to get her out of there.

 _Come on, Whileykit, you have to come up with something!_

He was just about to just go inside without a plan in mind when he noticed something in the sky. Glancing up he made out a familiar figure, flying directly toward castle Plun-Darr.

 _Oh no,_ he thought, feeling himself beginning to panic. _Not him!_

* * *

"Now, this time I'm not taking any chances," Slithe said as he and Monkain, who still had a firm grasp on Raven, walked through the halls of Castle Plun-Dar. "I am going to make sure she doesn't even have a chance of getting out of here until we can find out more about her."

Now he stopped in front of a closed door and used a key to unlock it. "We'll put her in here," he said, once he opened the door. "There's no way she'll be able to get out of here unless those Thundercats show up and try to free her."

"Don't worry, Slithe," Monkian said as he carried the squirming human into the room. "I don't even think they even _know_ she's here."

"Good," he turned back to his subordinate. "you can put her down now. She's not going anywhere."

The primate mutant did so, releasing Raven from his hold and letting her plop onto the floor. She grunted when she landed and then glared up at him as she shifted to rub her sore rear end.

"Now you stay in here and behave," Slithe told her as the two mutants started to head for the door. "I don't want any further trouble from you, got it?"

Raven turned to him and he froze as he suddenly saw her eyes turn red and gain an extra pair above them as the entire area turned into a nightmare scene with fire and multiple black birds with four eyes flapping in the background.

"Slithe?" Monkian's voice brought him out of this vision. "You can close the door now."

He shook his head and pulled the door shut, putting it between himself and her, treating is as a barrier that he doubted would protect him if what he'd just seen decided to come after him.

Once the door was shut Raven got up off the floor and turned toward the window in the back wall. She headed over and looked outside, more than a little frustrated with herself. Why did this keep on happening to her? It was starting to get old real fast.

 _I have to get out of here,_ she thought, turning back to the door. _and I will do it all by myself!_


End file.
